You're Sweet Enough to Eat
by igirisexual
Summary: RoChu and USUK vore fic. England gets a little overboard with his magic. And some stuff fricking happens. don't take this seriously i mean it's utter crack and im making fun of vore fics


One day china was like I wnnt to eat rusi a and he cal;ed up his kawaii ho england and wasl ike hey help me and igy was lik yum yum I wann eat america itll be totally hot

They kidnapd rusia and aermaic nad took them to englna house and he turned yao into a naga and mad e usa tiny and then engnad nd china hi fived

"oh iggy eat me this is so sexy" america yelled as he ran up englands leg and hid in his pants

"get the fuck out of my pants you little whore" said england

"igy pls" creid america as he touched england weinr and stroked it like a kitten

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING WANKER"

"hahah lol wanker"

meanwhile chia was getting all sexy with rusia after he unkidnpad him and untied his ropse and shit cso they used ropes to kindpa him abut the wer at englands house still the house was very big

"oh chian ur so sex y was a snake im so gosh diggity turned on da ^J^" russia boogied over to his snake man thing and like shimmied

"damn right I am aru" shouted chugoku and he did the thing snakes do where the y unhing theyr jaws and then he put his mouth on russias head

"take my fuckign cltohes of I lvoe u" russia wept as tears wetp down his cheokes cheeks/. He ripped his clotehs off and suddenlt roshias fucking ripped body apperaed and his muscles were practical bulgung like the fuckin bulg in his pantsu . yaochina ripepd rosshias clothes of agin and totally swallowd his head

englnad reached into his pants to take mini ameica out but hs missed and grabed his pene and then like he was lie kHOHOohhhHhOHHO MAEIRCA ad america jumped out of his pants like "what the fuck"

"I love u ameirc a make love to me"

"no im independent lol iggy but im gonna fuck ur ass so hard"

america ran up englands soft plush muscly chest that is utterly perfect and jumped in his mouth and he said lol im gonna frick ur lil butt

"that's not my but" said igirusi

"it is now assface" america yelled and almost ripepd iggys head open by forcing his jaws aprt amd the jmped on englands tnge

"GET OTH U frikcin WANGKER"

"I take offense aru" sid china "my name is wang"

"HAHA WANG THAT'S A PENIS" cried america as he crouched and licked egnalnds tongue it was like making out with him only better cos england was gonna et him.

"stop making out with my tongue"

"NEVER IM FREE NOW FOURTH OF JLY MOTHER FUCKER"

iggy forwen and sallow america to make him angry gbut it was what usa wanterd. America flew down enlgand throat and enjoyed the slime getting on him ust like he nejoyed the acid burning his feet and digesting him

"waker" yelled engln as america karate flippkicked his stomch

meanwihl the funky chugosku

**TUMISEKP * china still hadnt eatn russi het so he dcided to and he toally broke his jw but it was for a sexy purpos and he yum uym nom nom rusai but russia tasted like bvodka OVKDAAAAA but uit was sexy as fucking fuck and ivan sat in yaos stomac

"isnt this hot" said hcina

yes my sunfwloe" whisped roshi as he sat in chinas belly

"good now I should et iggy so he stops being mean and OPIUM BASTARD" chi yellse nad he rtied torun at his kindapper friend but russia was too heavy "iswer to shinatty chan"

"wOT DI U SAY TO MAE U FUCKING WANKER" shouted england agresively as he turned to fac chin "UR GOIN DOWN U BITCH ASS HO" he yele. It was ghnna bea fuckign warchina was goin down.

"put ur tampons in" said america helpfully.

"UR GONIN DOWN TOO OYU FUCKING ASSSHIT I RAISED U BETTER THAN THIS" he yell

"IGGY UR GONNA FUCKING DIE" china summoned shinanty chan who shook his sexy shinattylicious booty at enlgnad and englnad was stunned. China used this to his advntge and ran over and smhkce egnland with his wok BHACOH

"ow" wialed englnad and he fell backward but CHINA HAD WALKE RIGHT INTO HIS TRAP

he whisped "ringo jonah tito marlin jack le toya janet michal dumbedora the explora" reaply fast and china burst into falmes just like everything egnaldn has ever cooked. "todays special is a very ROAST CHUGOKU" he laughed evilly and licked his lips then he shrunk china and russia cos rosus was inside chinas belly

"oh my gofd" screamed aemrcia asengland ate china and he fell into englands elly where aemrica was "what the fuck this was my fucked up fantasty go away you smelly eggs" he yelled angerly

"shut up america" mutterd china. He was nagry too cos he was half dead and now he was insid engladn stomach "ir a pic of siht"

"u will be a pice of shit soon if u don't get out of her" he yelled

"can u all shut the fuc k up" yeled russai being the demon he was burst out of yaos stomach through his mouth and punched america in the face they had another cold war

"OGD FUCKING DAMN IT" scermd hcina and he jmped on them and posiond them both "STOP FIGHTING U FUCKING GAY FUCKS"

"oi stop being little whores in there" grumbled england and he punche ihmsefl in the stomach and then cried like a girl cos he punched himself

"ur the little whore ive seen ur peen" argued ameirca

"god adamn it" huf englna. He sure did love america so much he wanted to kis him and tou his peen bt he dcouldt ncos he was tsunder and aemric woldl never kno cos he coul nevr tell meirc his true doki doki feelings and he sighd

"eiggy I hae somehing to tlel u…" said america as tears ran don his cheeks

"what is it u bitch ass punk"

"aishiteru" he whept and he was super kawaii desu

"n-nani?! KOISITERU" gasped enlgnad and he almost fell over cos he was swooning too much. Emrica did love him after all!

"get a fucking room you cacophonos penises" yell chugoik he was pissed off with what gay fucks these ga fucks wer

"ur inside me" obsered englnd "u get a fucking room"

russia rold his eyes. Enlng god be such a joker soetiems

"well sinc were confesing things hcina I want to tel u" rusai blushed and looked into chinas sparkling desu eys

"I LVOE YOU" creid china

"that's what I was gonna say" gasped roshia

"love in an opne dor" sang them guys

"ok fucking great go away" yelled americ. "THIS IS MY SEPCIAL TIME WITH IGGY U GUYS ARE REUINING IN GOD GO AWAY"

"ur giving my indigestion" grumbld iggy./ iu fucigin shi he"

"what the fuck" said hicna

england did some magic and suddenly china and russia were out of him again and it was just him and ameircan ad their funky time togetheth mmmm

"im gonna ticke u" laughe damerica and hs tickled the inide of igys stomach TICKLE TICKLE TCKLE TICKLE and egnaldn fell over cos he was alguhin s omcu

"I love u meairc stom it or im onga cry he laughed loudly

"comn rusia lets go these guys are so gay" roled china and he ranof with rusai into the sunest wher they did te do or the frickle or the FUNKY PONY or whateer the fuck u god darn kids cal sex these days gosh nagbit

enlgnad cried and sat down and america had a party in his stomach like rock on hot dude

scotland walked in and just looked at enlgnad

"what the fuck are you doing you bitch ass shit"

TTHEe ENDdr

* * *

please no one take this seriously


End file.
